


Act II: The Forest of Lost Things

by TangentTime



Series: Right(ish) vs. Wrong(ish) [2]
Category: Merlin (TV), Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Gen, Im making up a whole town and everyone in it, The journal starts later in the story or not at all. I don't know yet., Why did I start another one...., half of it is in journal format from Will's POV, the other half is normal story writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangentTime/pseuds/TangentTime
Summary: In the Kingdom of Araluen, in the Redmont fief there is an old wives tale. A story of a forest and a sacred artifact within it. This mystical forest has long since been considered in the realm of fiction, so when a forest appears in Dead Men's Valley, near the village of Pine Hill, the local Rangers are called to investigate. Not to mention that King Arthur of Camelot and his friend Merlin are visiting the kingdom and just happen to be near Pine Hill.OR:the author has no idea why they made another fic when they are already working on 2 others. Oh well. Also they know nothing about Merlin (TV). Sucks to be them.**ON HIATUS!!!
Relationships: Halt O'Carrick & Will Treaty
Series: Right(ish) vs. Wrong(ish) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694884
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Act II: The Forest of Lost Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the dead of night in Dead Men's Valley, between the two Red Sisters mountains, a forest appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the whatever-this-is begin!! (why did I do another one????)
> 
> EDIT: So I'm putting this on temporary hiatus until I can get my other fic done and I can focus on this one. Sorry for any disappointments.

It was a quiet night in Pine Hill, a village just at the foot of the Red Sisters Mountains. The valley in between the mountains was bare, full of rocky soil and boulders, and a dried up spring. Then there was a presence. It was calming and dangerous at the same time. Like the silence just before a devastating storm. Every villager was aware, even though they were all asleep.

Out of this presence came a forest. The kind filled with sunlight and wildlife, hiding the kind of forest you stay away from at all costs. At the very edge of this forest sat some buildings. An inn, a tavern, and some cottages with smoke curling up from the roofs. The Forest of Lost Things and the people that call it home had come. 

When the residents of Pine Hill woke up in the morning, they were greeted with a forest and a little village that wasn't there when they went to sleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------

When Will woke up that morning, something felt.....different. As if something a piece of a puzzle he didn't know was missing had put itself into place. Will ignored it in favor of breakfast. It was just something that you learn to live with as a Ranger. Will started brewing the coffee, because mornings like this need coffee. Well, all mornings need coffee.

The coffee finished brewing and Will had poured himself a cup. Will flipped through the late night/early morning reports. One caught his eye. It was a report from Pine Hill, a village near the Red Sisters Mountains, that a forest and a tiny town had appeared in Dead Men's Valley overnight. Interesting, this one, required his attention. Forests and towns don't just appear overnight. He might even need to borrow Halt from Lady Pauline on this one. 

Now that Will thought of it, there were two visitors from another kingdom, who had stopped at the Castle Redmont on their way to Castle Araluen. One of them was supposedly a sorcerer. Maybe they would know how to deal with this forest. Suddenly, and old wives' tale came to mind from his Ward days. It told of a forest and an ancient artifact within it, watched over by an unknown being.

The forest was called, quite dramatically 'The Forest of Lost Things'. People with crushed hopes, dreams, hearts, and souls in mourning could find peace and solace there. There were enough people who had sought it out and found it that they started villages/towns. There were 4. Glenn, Brook, Meadow, and Pond The artifact was a magical one, with the power to command every living thing within the forest, and supposedly beyond.

Years and years and years ago it vanished, said to now only appear in an unknown valley whenever it wished. It apparently faded from reality into myth and legend. Possibly this forest was The Forest of Lost Things. 

Shaking his head to dispel the memory, Will finished getting ready for the day, packed up his 'adventuring gear', and saddled up Tug. Once Tug was saddled, Will headed to the castle. Time to borrow Halt and get this possibly magical mess cleaned up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sips coffee and pets dog* Well, well, well, well, well, well, well. Off to a great start. 
> 
> See ya next chapter!!


End file.
